Because Trucy needs love too
by kalicoca
Summary: There aint enough. Its Wocky/Trucy Fer a change!


I Don't own Ace attorney, okay? 'Cause If i did, I'd be rolling in it.

I own Nani jinzouningen though, so...TAKE THAT!

* * *

Trucy sat up. It was a boiling hot day, and there was nothing to do.

Although Pearl was visiting from Kurain village, they were nonetheless bored out of their minds.-Especially because all Phoenix was doing, was of course, cleaning the toilet.

"Daddy?" Trucy called out towards the bathroom, "can pearl and I go to the park?"

There was a pause.

"Er... I guess so, just..don't get lost! Maya would kill me!" Phoenix answered.

"Ugh! Daddy! She's nineteen you know!"Trucy retorted.

Trucy and pearl went out the door and walked down the road.

"So Pearl, you enjoying your stay?"Trucy asked.

"Yeah, I love it here! It's always great to see you and Mr. Nick!" Pearl said.

"Heh, yeah..." Trucy tilted her hat.

They walked through the park gates.

"Whoah! Not much here..." Pearl exclaimed.

"yeah, well you should'a seen it last time, it was a murder scene!"

Pearl gasped. She remembered all of the times with Mystic Maya and Phoenix.

"A murder..."

All of a sudden, someone appeared in front of them and crashed into Trucy sending her to the ground.

"Agh! Ma threads, lookit em!" The person shouted.

"W...Wocky?" Trucy said, stunned.

Wocky looked up. "Shorty, that you? Sorry, I thought you was someone else..."He looked around suspiciously.

"Uh, Wocky, mind lendin' me a hand?"Trucy asked, still on the ground.

"Uh... Awright" He reluctantly put is hand out to her, she grabbed it and got up.

Pearl stared at Wocky. He had A strange hairdo, Two gold bangs, with an orange tut and the rest was short brown. He had Three black stripes on each cheek, which altogether made him look like some kind of fox. Wocky noticed her staring. He automatically stopped blushing.

"Who dat? You know her, shorty? Eh? What you starin' at? Wanna fight or sumthin?" He growled.

"N..No! Trucy! Help me!" Pearl shrieked.

"You think I look funny? Huh? Answer me, girlie!" Wocky continued. "Ima pop a cap in yo' a-"

"That's enough!" Trucy interrupted, "She's my friend Pearl!, there's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Wocky stepped back, and looked away. "s..sorry... I just thought, y'know..." He trailed off.

Pearl sensed something. Whenever Trucy talked to him, he became distant, and looked away.

"I gotta go now, uh... Gangsta stuff t' tend to..." He walked away.

Pearl looked at Trucy. She looked, disappointed.

"um.. Trucy? Is that... your special someone?"Pearl asked.

Trucy looked towards her. "What? Wocky? No! I just, know him...that's all..."

She looked at her feet.

Pearl thought otherwise. "Trucy, I wont tell anyone! I hardly.. know anyone anyways!"

Trucy looked back up at her. "Promise?"

When they arrived home, they went straight to Trucy's room.

"Alright, tell me. And I mean everything."Pearl demanded.

"Okay, I first met him last year, at Apollo's trial, and he was accused of murder, then it turned out to be his girlfriend, and now his dad, a former mob boss runs a bakery down the road which I go to Very frequently, to see him, cause I kinda fell for him, after the trial was over, cause his family was so greatful of what we did."Trucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Feels good to get that off my chest"

Pearl shrieked. "So you do like him? I knew it! Lets go to the bakery tomorrow!"

Trucy blushed, was this girl for real?

The next day, Pearl and Trucy woke up early. They got dressed quickly and found a note on the fridge saying Phoenix had gone out for the day. There was some cash to buy lunch with, so Pearl said there was more of a reason to go visit Wocky.

"You've got to confess today, Trucy!" Pearl told her as they walked down the street.

"Who said anything about confessing?" Trucy said.

They entered the shop. Wocky was sitting at a table eating a chocolate cornet. He didn't notice them come in.

Trucy ordered a Melon bread, and Pearl ordered a Custard cream bun. They got their food and sat down at a table near Wocky's.

"Okay then, do it!" Pearl whispered to Trucy.

"Nu-uh, I cant do it anymore!"Trucy was as red as a beetroot.

"Fine then, i'll do it." Just as Pearl went to stand up, Wocky pulled a chair up to their table and sat on it backwards, and looked at them.

"Think ya can avoid me, huh?" He said.

"Hello, Wocky."Trucy forced a smile.

"Heya, shorty."Wocky Went red. "uh, I was wonderin' if, um... You'd wanna... er, Go...out with me, Shorty?"

Trucys mind exploded. Did he just ask her out, or was she dreaming? Everything felt hazy.

"A date...with me?"

"Wha? Y..You dun wanna go out with me?"His expression changed and he lent back.

"Huh? No, I mean yes, I mean..?"Trucy stammered.

"What she means to say is, that she'd love to." Pearl told him.

"Kay! Cool! I'll pick ya up at seven then, kay shorty?"He smiled.

Trucy almost fainted. Thankfully, she was on her bed. Wocky asked her out.

She never expected him to ever say yes to her, let alone ask her out first! She thought that he wasn't into younger girls!, He was at least 4 years older than him. Her mind was racing.

"Omigosh he asked you out!"Pearl beamed. "I knew that he liked you!"

"What will I do?"Trucy muttered.

"What do you mean?"Pearl questioned.

"Its a date!"

It was seven o'clock and Trucy sat on the couch waiting with Pearl.

There was a knock at the door and Phoenix went to get it.

"NO FUNNY BUISNESS."He said as soon as he saw Wocky.

"Lookit me man, I"m a gangsta, do I look funny t' you?"Wocky said.

Phoenix just stared at him. "Probably shouldn't ask that question."

Trucy came to the door.

"You ready to go, shorty?"Wocky asked.

"Yeah."She blushed.

The night started with dinner at an 'Epic pizza parlor' As Wocky had put it.

The food was good, and Trucy started conversing with him properly.

Afterward they got a sundae from a nearby shop so they went for a walk to the park to eat them.

They sat down on a bench.

"So, you enjoyed it, right?"Wocky asked nervously.

"Heck yeah!"Trucy beamed. "You?"

"Awright." They finished their sundaes.

"Thanks for tonight, Wocky! I really enjoyed it!"Trucy said.

"It aint over yet!"Wocky said, and he leaned in and kissed her.

Trucy, not expecting this, got a huge fright and dropped her sundae cup.

She looked at his face, frozen stiff. He had his eyes closed and was really kissing her.

She copied. Five minutes later they broke apart.

"I...Forgot...to …..breathe.."Trucy stammered.

"Heh, every one does that, shorty."Wocky laughed.

"so..."He said, fiddling with her hair. "How 'bout we continue at my house?"

Trucy gasped, and slapped him. "What are you talking about? Are you completely blind? I'm only sixteen, and on a first date?"She stormed away.

"Hey, shorty! Don't be like that, I didn't mean-!"She heard him say as she ran home.

Wocky sighed.

When Trucy got home she went straight into her room and burst into tears. _I cant believe that I even liked that scumbag for a second! _She thought to herself. Pearl came in, and asked her what was wrong.

"WE kissed, but he... he jus...he just wanted me to-!"She cried even harder.

"Do what?"Pearl asked.

"After...he said we should continue at his place...!"Trucy stammered.

"What does that mean? But, he only kissed you!"Pearl was confused.

"You just don't get it!"Trucy buried her head into the pillow.

The next day, Phoenix was out again.

"Come on, Trucy! I'm hungry, and your kitchen holds nothing but grape juice and commercial toilet cleaner~!"Pearl whined.

Trucy sighed. "Fine, lets go get something to eat somewhere.

"Wooooooop!"Pearl jumped up and down.

"Where did you get _that_ from?"Trucy asked, confused.

"Oh, just scruffy..."She smiled.

When they got to the main area of shops they were all closed because it was a public holiday.

"Ugh, the only place open would be the kitaki family bakery..."Trucy said under her breath.

"Huh?"Pearl must have heard her remark. "The Kitaki family bakery? Lets go then!"

Pearl and Trucy went into the bakery and got the same as last time, but milkshakes too, and sat down at a table.

Wocky came out of the back of the shop and spotted Trucy. "Shorty! I need to talk to ya 'bout last night!"

Trucy stood up, frowning and headed for the door. Wocky caught her arm.

"Shorty! Wait, can ya tell me what I've dun wrong?"Wocky looked into her eyes. This made Trucy angrier than ever. "You know what you did wrong, Wocky. You know what you said!"

"What, to go to my place? I meant-!"

She yanked her arm away. "Yeah, I know what you meant."She growled.

"I had a magic DVD that I wanted t' show ya, awright?"Wocky explained.

Trucy stopped. A magic DVD? "So... you didn't want me to-"

"What! No way man! Jus' cause Ima Gangsta Don't mean I'm like that! Whaddaya take me for, shorty? I mean, je-"Trucy pulled him toward her and kissed him. "I'm sorry. You don't need to explain."

"That what I'm talkin' bout!"Wocky said. And he kissed her.

* * *

**Ummm... Do you like it? imight continue... heh heh heh.**

**I did this story because I thought this pairing was nicer than Pocky. **

**There's not enough Larry/maya or 'Marry' **

**Okay, maybe I made that up...^-^  
**


End file.
